Old Bones and New Love
by The Group of One
Summary: A different outcome in the Riddle graveyard leads to new love and life. CedricHarry. Requested by njferrell. SLOW UPDATE! Check profile for details.


**Requested by: njferrell**

_Fandom: _Harry Potter

_Pairing:_ Cedric/Harry

_Rating: _T, but I plan on writing a sequel with an M rating. Harry's too young right now.

_Other:_ Ginny and Ron bashing (later on)

_Chapter:_ 1/? it may have time skips n such. Per usual, chapters are shortish.

_Summary_: A different outcome in the Riddle graveyard leads to new love and life. HarryCedric

**A/N:** Ok, so I have Cedric taking a while to actually be able to move when he hits his head. This happened to myself (but to a lesser degree, so I figure since he hit his head harder, he's take longer to recover). So please, no 'That wouldn't happen!' comments, ok? :)

I now find my old love of Cedric reborn.

**Old Bones and New Love**

"_Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

Cedric peered ahead of himself, trying to distinguish who was approaching them through the gloom. They appeared to be cloaked, hood pulled up to cover their face in shadow.

Beside him, Harry lowered his wand slightly. Cedric glanced at him and they shared quizzical looks before turning their attention back to the figure growing steadily nearer. It stopped beside the towering marble reaper that stood no more then six feet from them. The figure seemed to be staring at Cedric and Harry.

Suddenly, Harry gripped his scar, wand slipping from his fingers as he collapsed to the ground letting out pained cries.

"Harry?" Cedric knelt beside the younger man, reaching out to find out what was wrong when a high, cold voice spoke, sending shivers of dread down Cedric spine.

"_Kill the spare."_

He jerked his gaze up in time to see the cloaked figure raise its wand and screech "_Avada Kedavra!"_

As the blast of deadly green light shot towards him, Cedric reacted instinctively, grabbing Harry's pain filled form and ducked and rolled in the opposite direction of the curse. Unfortunately, in the process his head collided with a tombstone and he was knocked out.

_Harry..._ He had better still be alive once Cedric came too again.

If he wasn't murdered while unconscious.

**oOo**

Harry gained awareness as the pain lessened (or perhaps he was just becoming used to it). With a sudden sense of dread, he noticed the heavy body laying half across his. Glancing down his chest, he froze.

_Cedric_. The older male was sprawled on top of him, he eyes closed, skin pale. _Too pale._ He remembered a voice shouting _that_ spell, then Cedric landing on him. Oh Merlin... No!

Heaving a loud sob, Harry's fingers threaded in Cedric's brown hair. His other hand trailing along the Hufflepuff's pale cheeks, willing him to not be.... not be dead.

He _couldn't_ be dead! Harry still hadn't told him-

Someones arms were suddenly yanking him away from Cedric body. Harry screamed, jerking against the arms, trying to get back to Cedric. He was pulled over to the reaper, trapped there.

It was then that he noticed the name written on the tomb.

TOM RIDDLE

**oOo**

Cedric came to, awareness seeping back slowly. He was laying on grass, unable to move, his head aching and someone was clutching his body tightly, sobbing brokenly. There was loud applause and music coming from around them and people were approaching quickly.

"Harry? _Harry!"_ He could hear Dumbledore's voice from above him and judging by the way the person jerked, Cedric assumed that it was Harry holding him and crying like his world had just ended.

There was a dull thud as something fell to the ground and Harry clutched Cedric to him even closer. _If __only I could move_, Cedric thought, wishing he could let the green eyed wizard know that he was alive.

"He's back," came Harry's whisper from by his ear, "He's back. Voldemort."

Cedric felt like his heart stopped. Voldemort. Oh sweet Morgana, Harry had been forced to face Voldemort by himself. His poor innocent Harry had been forced to face the darkest wizard alive.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

And now Fudge was here. Perfect.

"My God- Diggory! Dumbledore- he's dead!"

Harry buried his face further into Cedric neck, a pain filled sob echoing in Cedric ear. No. He needed to let Harry know he wasn't dead. He attempted to speak, but he only managed to let out a low moan. Harry froze, sucking in a deep hopeful breath. Had he...?

Harry pressed two fingers against Cedric's neck, seeking a pulse. And found a steady beat.

"Oh Merlin! Cedric!" Harry let out another sob, but this time in relief, leaning back to grab Cedric's face in both hands. Cedric struggled to open his eyes, needing to know that Harry was in one piece. Slowly, oh so slowly, his eyes opened, stormy grey fixating on emerald green.

"You're alive!" Harry's voice was full of relief and- dare he say it- love. "You're _alive._"

He leaned down and kissed Cedric, oh so gently, ignoring the startled gasps from those around them. Cedric smiled and, finding the strength, lifted one hand to grip Harry's hair, kissing him back.

They eventually broke apart, hands still resting on each others face and neck. Cedric smiled. "Hey, luv."

He tugged Harry down and wrapped his arms around the slighter boy, giving and taking comfort. They were both alive, Harry had pretty much confessed his feelings, and Cedric was going to damn well make sure that Harry knew he loved him.

"Fetch Madam Pomfrey!" shouted Amos Diggory, kneeling beside his son and Harry. "Cedric, are you hurt?" Worry tinged his voice.

Cedric glanced up from where he had his face buried in Harry's hair. "Bashed my head. Harry needs attention more then me." He had noticed the bloody gash on Harry's arm when he had looked up.

He gripped the young Gryffindor tightly, kissing the top of his head. Harry sighed contentedly, shifting a hand to lightly stroke Cedric's hair.

As Madam Pomfrey appeared and healed their injuries, Cedric thought. There was something wrong with all of this. Who had rigged the Cup to take them to the graveyard? Now that he thought about it, the target had obviously been Harry. He was of no interest to Voldemort or any of his followers, so it had to be Harry.

But who?

"Mr. Diggery, Mr. Potter, please accompany us to my office." Dumbledore said, starting to walk off towards the school. The crowd had been ushered off by ministry officials by then, only Amos, Mad Eye Moody, and Dumbledore remaining.

Cedric turned to Harry, clasping his hand as he helped him up. Without letting go, they headed off to the headmasters office.


End file.
